


[Podfic] Take Two and Call Me in the Morning

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cover Art Welcome, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Take Two And Call Me In The Morning" by tielanAuthor's original summary:College life: bitches, bullies, and besties. Or possibly not quite.
Relationships: Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 7
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic] Take Two and Call Me in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take Two And Call Me In The Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/883521) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 



  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:06:52
  * **File Size:** 9 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1rvGo_EkX3xYgTUEb7-2ei6BA2G2-CaQ2)
  * M4A on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1e4hfe0lN1moci6cdCYaYJhzxkJMhKBk_)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_take two and call me in the morning_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/883521)
  * **Author:** [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona




End file.
